Sellana
allies / 5% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 25% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = Cold Seduction |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 60% chance |procs 2 = 3 |skill g = ☆Cold Seduction |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 30% chance |procs g = 1 |skill g2 = ☆Cold Seduction |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 70% chance |procs g2 = 3 |skill x = ★Cold Seduction |skill x lv1 = Deal 800% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 1000% DMG to a single enemy with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 40% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Cold Seduction |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Skill nullification of any enemy skills / 70% chance |procs x2 = 5 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 165 |atk 0 = 25999 / 47998 |def 0 = 23999 / 41999 |soldiers 0 = 29999 / 47999 |max level 1 = 90 |cost 1 = 170 |atk 1 = 27999 / 49999 |def 1 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 1 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 2 = 90 |cost 2 = 170 |atk 2 = 27999 / 49999 |def 2 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 2 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 3 = 90 |cost 3 = 170 |atk 3 = 27999 / 49999 |def 3 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 3 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 4 = 100 |cost 4 = 190 |atk 4 = 39999 / 54999 |def 4 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 4 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / / |def g = 44799 / / |soldiers g = 51999 / / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / / |def x = 89999 / / |soldiers x = 93100 / / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 25000 |gold 1 = 230000 |medals 2 = 27000 |gold 2 = 250000 |medals 3 = 29000 |gold 3 = 270000 |medals 4 = 30000 |gold 4 = 300000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This wicked temptress has seduced countless men, even kings. Her next target is a god. |friendship = Don't underestimate me. I can seduce anyone. |meet = I'm tired of being the king's consort. Let me be yours next. |battle start = I ruin maidens with ease. |battle end = You bore me... |friendship max = I'll settle for you in place of a god. Don't underestimate me! |friendship event = My ultimate goal was to be a god's consort, but... I'll settle for ruining you. It's so much easier! |rebirth = I would not fall for you even if I seduce you this much... It is more difficult to seduce you than to seduce a god. *Giggle* I might fall in love, if we continue to be this way♪ |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = I'm tired of being the king's consort. Let me be yours next. |likeability 1 = I'm tired of being the king's consort. Let me be yours next. |likeability 2 = I'm tired of being the king's consort. Let me be yours next. |availability = }} Category:Legendary Archwitch Category:AkkeyJin